


Just have to tell you.

by RabbitOfAurora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Being A Sap, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Just Had Feels Okay?, Kissing, Levi being Levi, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hand holding, sleepy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitOfAurora/pseuds/RabbitOfAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just under 1k of fluffy Eren/Levi conversation because I had feels... Eren Loves Levi, he wants to say it as well as show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just have to tell you.

Breathtaking. That was the only word that came to Eren's mind in moments like this; it wasn't often he got to watch Levi sleeping, as the man only slept 2 - 3 hours a night. Tonight however, Eren had too much on his mind to sleep-sleep and had only managed a surprisingly refreshing doze before he found himself wide awake again and his thoughts wondering; but still peaceful enough to allow him to remain curled up and content in his Captain's (and lover's) strong, and warm, embrace. Eren felt safe.   
A soft but genuine smile tugged at Eren's lips as Levi's finger's twitched and held him closer, his thoughts forgotten for the moment while he took in Levi's beautiful sleeping face for the umpteenth time. It was almost impossible to believe that these were the same glaring eyes; the same crass mouth and the unwavering emotionless expression he had come to know and expect from his Captain; because currently his face was soft and inviting, thick black lashes connected in butterfly kisses and his mouth had fallen open to allow gentle and even breaths to escape. If anything would ever be perfect to Eren, it would definitely be Levi's sleeping face.   
Unable to help himself, Eren pressed his lips against Levi's slack ones in an intimate peck, which was enough to stir the man in question from his slumber. With a soft groan, Levi repositioned himself so that he was on his side, head resting on Eren's chest, arm draped over his stomach.   
"Mmm, Shitty Brat. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Levi murmured the affectionate nickname, eyes still closed as he inhaled Eren's smell deeply "is everything okay, Eren?"   
Eren's arms instinctively wrapped around Levi's warm body, fingers stroking idly where they rest while Eren's cheek came to rest against the top of Levi's head. Eren would have never guessed in a million and one years that Levi enjoyed cuddling; but upon finding out after their first night together intimately, Eren couldn't picture his Captain any other way, though he had learned there was a time and place for everything when Levi had elbowed him in the nose for trying to hug him when his horse had died. Romantic cuddles were a yes, comfort cuddles were a big no unless initiated first.  
"I'm okay... I was just watching you sleep and thinking." Eren replied kissing Levi's hairline.  
"Oh? What about? Killing titans again?" Levi chuckled, taking Eren's hand in his own and lacing their fingers, bringing Eren's to his lips so he could kiss each one individually.   
"Seriously though, anything you feel like talking about?"

A soft hue of red blossomed on Eren's cheeks at the gesture and he was suddenly really glad Levi couldn't see his face... Also because what he'd been thinking about was sappy as fuck, but honestly Eren was feeling just that tonight. He and Levi had been together like this for quite a while now; but during the day everything had to be business as usual and their trysts were few and far between.. if you mix in the danger of their job, conditions for a relationship weren't favourable at all. Despite all that though, the two had grown close and both knew exactly how the other felt without ever needing to exchange the words... But lately Eren felt them there; sitting heavily in his chest and he desperately wanted to say them to Levi, even if it was just once. Eren wanted to tell Levi that he loved him, loved everything about him, even the things he found annoying...  
"I don't know... Maybe. But it's really silly and embarrassing... Unnecessary."  
Levi gave Eren's hand a supportive and encouraging squeeze, knowing better than anyone that if something was weighing on the young boys mind it would eventually show in his training, cleaning and possibly even in his titan shifting ability, which could be a bigger disaster than could be predicted.  
"Eren, half the things that already come out of your mouth are really unnecessary dumb shit you should be embarrassed about... We still ended up here so you may as well come out with it." The words sounded harsh, but Eren knew they held no malice and it was just Levi's roundabout way of saying he wasn't going anywhere.   
"I just... Levi; lately I've just really wanted to say that I uh... I really love you. 'nd that being with you makes me incredibly happy; don't care if you're barking orders at me or whispering in my ear during sex; even if you're beating the shit out of me... as long as it's you. I know I, as well as us, haven't been the easiest thing either, so just thank you for being with me... And I know you already know all of that... I just really wanted to be able to tell you at least once." Eren's voice had been soft and passionate during his whole confession; it was strange to say out loud but felt even better than he had expected it to; what he didn't expect, though, was Levi to shift again and to feel a strong pair of lips claim his own.

Before he was ready, the lips had been pulled away and against his forehead he could feel the tickle of Levi's bangs.  
"Me too, brat... I love you too. So please continue to stay with me."  
Eren grinned widely and pulled Levi's mouth closer to his own to initiate another sloppy and deep kiss which was returned with fervour.   
They lay there like that for quite some time, switching between just lazily making out and reassuringly peppering each other with small kisses and caresses until the relaxed atmosphere lulled them back to sleep; and for the first night in what was surely years; Levi stayed fast asleep until morning.


End file.
